1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a printer driver, its related program, an apparatus, and a system.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, it is possible to search for a printer which is operating on a network, set an IP address, and install its information into a PC of the user (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-220452, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-74458).
In those conventional techniques, a technique in which the network printer is set so that it can be used in an environment of the user has been mentioned. However, a technique regarding installation of a customized driver and creation and setting of an installer unit which performed the customization is not mentioned.
Further, a technique for allowing another driver to succeed to the installed print setting is being developed. However, the print setting expanded after the installation cannot be succeeded to as a new print environment from a printer driver having the print setting to which the user wants to succeed.
Further, a technique in which expansion print setting which is used in an existing print environment, a driver program, and an installer are made to correspond to each other and constructed as a customized installation set does not exist either.